Beautiful But Deadly
by poohxebony
Summary: Her long majestic hair is as dark as the midnight sky. Those cherry blood orbs show a menacing, yet seductive display of beauty. It's no wonder she's know as the 'Crimson Princess', a real 'Death Doll'. OC oneshot.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Okay, this fic is based on a character I've created as a part of my pal, **KayTester's** story. She made this character really great and badass, so I figured it'll be fun to make an one-shot about her myself. To learn more about this character, go check out Kay's stories, _Sweet Afflictions_ and _Sweet Affliction: Shattered Reflections. _Trust me, her stories are awesome! J

In case you'll be confused on the different setting transitions, I've put this character in both parts of both Kay's stories. The beginning of this fic takes place while she was in Sweet Afflictions, and the second takes places while she was in the sequel, Shattered Reflections. I don't want to give away too much spoilers and details. You'll have to read Kay's stories to find all these things out on your own. Well, enjoy and review when you're done. Thanks a bunchies!

* * *

It is finally midnight. The sky has now turned endlessly black, seeming as if it could cover the entire earth with its frightening coat. The crystal like stars bring out some sparkle onto the sky, displaying their wondrous beauty while guiding lost or found souls. The cool, echoing wind blows gently pass those who walk in this October night, delivering a certain chill to their flesh. All seems well yet mysterious at Cross Academy. But that's nothing but the ordinary for the Moon Dormitory grounds. You'll be surprise just how far 'mysterious' it can go once you explore around too long there-alone.

There she walks her magnetic, sultry walk towards the fountain, embracing each moment of the dark atmosphere around her. She spreads a lovingly evil smile across her lips, revealing those dashing pure white fangs of lust and hunger. Her long majestic raven hair is as dark as the sky, dancing softly behind her back as she walks. Those cherry blood orbs show a menacing, yet seductive display of beauty itself. Even that smooth creamy white skin can mistake that of a perfect porcelain doll's. Of course, it's very normal for her kind to inherit such unnatural beauty, for they are the creatures of the night. But still, such benevolence like hers is hard to not notice without compliments.

So she sits alone on the hard concrete of the water fountain, the dark water flowing a perfect rhythm around inside. As much as she loved the touch of the cold refreshing substance, the water was not what was satisfying her at the moment. Instead, her fascination sends her gazing up at the enormous red planet of the night sky.

The glowing crimson moon. The moon of the vampires.

The mesmerizing moon that symbolizes the beasts of the night; it is the moon that matches the lust and pure anger in their eyes, absorb powerful energy from the glowing light. Like the humans with the sun, the vampires feel just as alive and free by the radiant moon. How the crimson planet bring more frightening beauty to the sky, making the humans not want to walk alone at night. It's for the best, after all. The night was _theirs_. And she was no exception.

Many thoughts roam in her head as she dreams into the moon, pushing a flock of her hair back. She truly enjoys doing the things that she does now. How she loves to hear the crying victims scream in agonizing fear and pain, their very bones shivering to the core at each approaching step she takes. Their shaking, unblinking eyes are almost to the point of popping out of their sockets. Their warm flowing veins runs faster by her demonic presence, witnessing a pair of two glowing orbs from the darkness in the alley. How can a young raven haired goddess be such a monster?

She enjoys playing games with her prey more than anything; in fact, it only makes their blood more sweeter and delicious. Taking her time with her food makes it more fun while listening to the rapid beating drums of their shaken hearts. She smiles wider at the thought, still sitting at the fountain. A soft chuckle escapes from her throat. She does what she does best, without the slightest thought or hesitation. Hell, vampires are not suppose to know the meaning of those words when it comes to humans. No matter what kind of 'treaty' that foolish Chairman established here at Cross Academy. As far as she knows, this is nothing but child's play while being in this school. The Night Class that are equal to her status mean nothing to her whatsoever. They are barely comrades if not friends. The only person that's closest to the term 'comrade' would be none other than her beloved Daiki. Daiki-that foolishly predictable cousin of hers. Oh how she loves him indeed. He may be a fool, but at least he knows how to have fun with his food too.

But not even Daiki can be close of taking _his _place in her heart, her main attraction. After all, he is their real master, and the creator of this game of Chess. All the more reason why she's sticking around to play along. Unfortunately for her, she is not his main attraction in return, for there is someone else that he's trying to sink his teeth into. That annoying pathetic little girl…oh how she truly despises 'Sweety' with a passion, she wants to smack herself for thinking about her at the moment. At the same time, she should just laugh at all of this and let everything play its way in Chess. But still, the fact of the puny brat taking all of Nozumo's attention away from hers just makes her want to torture the little lamb more. Which is exactly what she'll do when she gets the chance-orders or not.

And she knows how to do the trick. Another chuckle erupts from her mouth as she leans back toward the water, her cherry orbs locked into the moonlight sky. Oh, how fun this game of Chess will be…. 'Sweety' better sleep tight and don't let the vampires bite. Kiku don't have any idea how much that phrase can easily come true….

Suddenly, something picks up her scent and she focuses her attention straight towards the dark woods. Then a wider smile spread across her face as she detect the scent of two idiotic Day Class girls, 'quietly' sneaking on grounds for some photo shoots of the Night Class boys. Well, you couldn't blame them; everyone in the Moon Dormitory were too gorgeous to die for, in more ways than one. A shame they never listen to why it's prohibited to sneak into others' property. Especially in this time of night.

She finally stands up, brushing her white school uniform skirt, brushing her hair back. She was getting hungry. "My, such silly little girls we have these days", she whispers to herself, walking towards their direction. It's time for a midnight snack, and she knows how to hide bodies without questioning. Her dashing cherry eyes glisten in the darkness of the forest. Tonight was not a good night to walk alone on school grounds.

Benihime. The _Crimson Princess. _The Princess of Darkness.

* * *

But she's now become something far worse than just 'dark'-but poisonous. No longer the petite _teen_ in this Chess game a year ago, but now a full grown _woman_, thanks to this new body and power. This new form titles her as the modern Cleopatra, a dangerous entity for all to kneel down at her feet for her new beauty-men and women alike. Her once raven hair has grown longer and silkier, becoming darker with a tint of sexy purple. One glance at her crimson cat-like eyes, and you will fall onto a hypnotizing spell, only to end up as her 'fly' caught in her 'web'. And don't let that tempting porcelain skin of hers fool you; even her 'scratches' can be worse than her bite.

That delicious hourglass shape of hers makes ordinary models have a run for their money. And the typical foolish men can't help but fall into her seductive spell of crazed lust. Too bad she likes to play _really _rough if she's in for the fun with them. Not to mention her sense of fashion that will make the jaws drop and eyes set fire with lust in a room. How naughty of her wearing such a black skin-tight dress that will make the men leave their girlfriends in the club, her rockin' knee-high spike boots making those luscious thighs more tempting for them to lick. No matter what she wears, she does what she does best strutting it off. Her bright red lips show that same sadistic smile, revealing those lovely white fangs. Oh if only people knew just how dangerous it could be if trying to taste those sweet lips…Oh yes, she has been reborn as a stronger, benevolent symbol of dark beauty. And it was all because of Nozumo, or shall we say Kiyoshi, being for once 'kind' enough to grant her this gift. At least it's good to know that she can still stick around a little longer in his game and see the fun.

But there are more surprises in this package that meets the eye; within this dark goddess beholds new dark power.

So it isn't just her new existence that makes her a formidable foe, but the reputation that gives her a new title. _Black Widow Spider._

Indeed, she truly demonstrates such a creature in more ways than one. That weak ash ability is more enhanced and lethal than before. One touch, and a person's hand can easily be cut in tiny pieces with a blink of an eye. A touch of her razor-sharp claws makes the sensation just as worse, leaving a reminder scar of her monstrous demeanor. The strong venom penetrates through the flesh, sinking deep into the veins and nervous system at her will. But let's not forget that all spiders have their webs to call home, and she is no exception. Being entrapped in her web means being entrapped in her world of sexual pain and doom. And her talented skill with the silver string whip can make a person beg for a quicker death, the same poison penetrating through their veins on each hit.

How cruel this black mistress can be, her dark heart dancing with glee as she continues playing with her food. All the critters of the night know her very well, for she is the master of all spiders. She is their queen, and they are her humble minions. The Black Widow spider surrenders mercifully at the diabolical mistress, for she has met her match. With her army of swarms and frightening spiders, she will show all who come across her just how regrettable they'll be for meeting her. And she will do so with a smile on her face, a drip of warm delicious blood fall from her black claw nails and stained fanged mouth.

But she still has bigger fish to fry right now….and she's not backing out without a fight. After all, the night is still young, and she hasn't come back for nothing. As soon as she gets 'Sweety' in her hell web, the little brat will finally know the meaning of true despair. Loving and hurting Zero is called true despair? Please. Not even close. How she count the days til she tangles Kiku in her grasp, and kissing-or biting-all the pain away.

The new Queen of Darkness laughs venomously as she walks down the dark eerie streets for a midnight snack. "Just a little longer, Sweety. Just a little more longer before you're wrapped in my arms…"she says to herself. Suddenly, while walking down the streets further, she finally spots healthy prey. A surprisingly cute jockey steps out of the strippers club, having a smile on his face after a few entertainments. He then takes out his cell phone from his pocket, texting his friends and not paying attention what can threaten his life. She smiles wider and walks towards the club. She might as well give the stud some more fun on his lucky night-for it will be his last in the next ten minutes.

Oh yes, indeed. No longer Benihime, but something better. The former _Crimson Princess _is forever dead.

Hinashini.

The new _Death Doll. _

The ultimate Black Widow Spider herself.

Beautiful…..but deadly.


End file.
